Christmas Ham
He didn't know where he was, but he knew he had to escape. The endless dark corridors were incredibly dark and foreboding, yet he pushed on, breath exasperated out of panic, desperate for a way out of his current predicament. He dragged his fingers along the cobblestone walls as he traversed the mossy slab adorned walkways, trying his best not to fall or make too much noise. He couldn't remember how he got there, only that a powerful throbbing sensation took residence within his head. That's when he heard it. A noise emitting from the darkness behind him. It was so strong it caused an impossibly tremendous echo throughout the area, vibrating the walls and floor with its powerful. It was hoarse and deep, and it sent shivers down the man's spine and propelled him further down the hallway at a much faster pace. "Little pig, little pig, where are you." He did his best to keep quite as he ran further into the darkness. The sound of footsteps and impending doom trailed behind him. He wished he had his diamond sword, or any semblance of armor and weaponry really, to defend himself from the creature which pursued him. Instead, he had nothing. He was utterly defenseless. The steps seemed ti come closer and closer, closing in at a much faster rate than he could run. He ran as best he could, but he screamed in terror as he realized what stood before him. A dead end. He was trapped. Pure, raw, terror illuminated within his eyes as he turned around and found himself looking at the source of the voice as it emerged from the darkness. A large, brooding man with bulging eyes came towards him. His muscles were huge, and hundreds of veins protruded from then. He wore an apron, bloodstains dirtying the once pristine color it held. The large man's mouth molded into a sick, perverted smile, one of hunger and thirst for blood and death. The large man revealed a diamond ax, the handle made of fine wood, and the blade rusted and dripping with crimson blood. He approached the man, and before the man could react, before the man could even scream, the large man sank the blade of the ax into his neck. The man slid down the wall of the corridor and collapsed to the floor below, eyes and muscles twitching as the stench of blood and exposed tissue and bone infected his nostrils and clogged his throat. The large man before him placed a finger over his lips, before retrieving the ax from the throat of his latest victim, and plunging it into him again, and again, and again. ---- Christmas morning had arrived, and a large man in a white apron sat upon his rocking chair, held within a cabin in the woods that served in his home. A nice, warm fire was lit within the fireplace, and the man held a delicious plate of ham to eat on the fine holiday. Life for him, was perfect. It was not, however, for those who had, and would, serve as his meal for years prior and years to come as well. Category:Icydice Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Christmas